Fax and Flock Fluff: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by JemmaBlackstairs4ever
Summary: Do not read if you don't ship Fax, and maybe Eggy. Also, if you have not finished all of the books I would NOT recommend reading this. This work is currently in hiatus. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

 **Soooooo… Hi! I know that I haven't posted anything new/good in a looong time (not counting the fanfic I posted the other week), so sorry about that. Also, you will be pleased to know that I will be kidnapping a character soon to make my intros more interesting! Yay **sarcasm**. Btw main ship is FAX and the Flock has their own house for story purposes. Also Angel hasn't lost her marbles yet ;p Here we go!**

Max POV

All I hear is screaming. Loud, high pitched, screaming. I felt the couch dip next to me as Fang sat down, handing me a pair of ear plugs. "Thanks." I shout over the noise. I feel Angel crawl into my lap, and bury her face in my side. Maybe I should clarify. No, we are not at the School being tortured. No, we are not being shot at by Flyboys. And no, evil redheads have not taken over the world. **(for those who are confused look up Red Haired Wonder)** Maybe we should clear this up with a flashback…..

" _Please, please, please Max! Please!" Gazzy says as Nudge sticks out her lower lip. "Please can we watch a movie? I won't make any bombs for a whole day!" the Gazman tries again,_

" _Fiiiiine," I say holding my face in my hands, "get the rest of the Flock. Tell Iggy it's his turn to pick a movie."_

Well, that is how we ended up watching _The Exorcist_ with the four, oops I mean three *cough* Iggy *cough* kids. "Alright everyone, shut up!" I yell in my best I'm-the-boss-voice. Immediately everyone was quiet, and I paused the movie. "First of all, Ig, didn't you pick this movie? If so why are you shrieking your head off? Next! Ange, Gaz, Nudge! Bed now! You clearly cannot handle this, and will not be watching another horror movie 'till you're thirty! Capeesh?" After I heard their choruses of yes Max, we stacked fists, and headed our separate ways.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too. Night all." Iggy smirked as he said this, clearly sneaking off to build a new bomb.

"I'll stay up with you if you want to finish the movie. Unless you're too scared?" Fang teased.

"Too scared? Please, Fang! Who do you think I am, Iggy?" I replied, rolling my eyes. He chuckled. We sit back on the couch, Fang's dark wing unfurled behind my back, and my head on his shoulder. We start the movie, and I start to fall asleep... BAM! I jump up and go into my fighting stance as the door in the movie slams shut **(I have no idea what actually happens in this movie, so sorry if there are no doors in it.)**

"Who do you think I am, Iggy?" Fang mimics.

"Heeeyyyyy! I was sleeping!" I whine at him, "And to be fair I was NOT shrieking!"

"Okay, okay. You wanna keep watching, or go to sleep now?" Fang asked me as he started to stand up.

"Let's just keep watching." I yawned, and stretched back onto the couch, practically lying on Fang. He moved his head slightly to kiss my cheek.

Now here's the twist! I snuggle further into his warm embrace! I don't immediately fly away! This is a new development. Fang and I are sorta-kinda dating-ish, but the rest of the Flock doesn't know. Just thinking about it, I feel my face flush, and Fang chuckles.

"What's got you so worked up?" He asks.

"Are we...d-dating?" I ask nervously.

"Only if you are okay with that." He replies slowly.

"I think I am. So, that makes you," I poke him in the chest, "my boyfriend!"

"I guess it does; girlfriend!" He says with a smirk. I smile as I lie back on him, and finish the movie. By the end of it, we are both asleep.

 **Okay, so I know it definitely isn't great, but I might add another chapter. So if anyone actually reads this, then please review! When I say review I don't mean like "oh you are so fabulous" or "this SUCKS", I mean to help me with errors or to give me new ideas for either more chapters or new fanfics. You could also recommend books, movies, tv shows, whatever. So yeah….Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Aaaaannnndddd I'm BACK! I just posted the first chapter, and now I am starting the second one. I am going to keep the notes at the top and bottom short, or non existent due to the fact that I don't really enjoy writing them! I hope you like the new chapter!**

Max POV

Warmth. All I felt was warmth. My bed moved closer to me and sighed. Hold up, my bed sighed? Whatever. I snuggled closer to the warmth, and heard some giggles.

"Shhh Angle! They could hear you, and wake up! I mean-"

"Nudge, Angle, why are you in my room?" I ask, slowly opening my eyes.

" _Your room_!" they both burst out laughing. "Max, look behind you!" Nudge yelled, still laughing, before running out of the, oh wait, living room. Oops, I guess I fell asleep, but why would that be funny? I look behind me, like Nudge suggested, and realize that Fang is still behind me! Urgh.

"Good morning Max." Fang whispered in my ear. "Let's get to our rooms before anyone sees that we fell asleep together."

"To late. Nudge and Angel walked in earlier." I say rubbing my face.

"Did they think-"

"No. But they will find out sometime. They all will."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Fang reassured me.

"I'll go get Iggy to make breakfast." I manage to say before a loud explosion booms.

"IGGY, GAZZY, GET DOWN HERE _NOW_! I yelled up the stairs. As they come down the stairs, I start laughing. Iggy's hair is straight up in the air, and Gazzy's eyebrows are fried off! Both boys look thoroughly embarrassed, their faces bright red.

"Okay, so which room did the two of you blow up this time?" I asked.

"Well, uh, your's. Both of your rooms." Iggy said looking sheepish.

"How bad?" Fang askes, as I shake my head.

"You really should go see for yourselves." Gazzy said, his no-longer-existent eyebrows crinkling together. Fang and I go up to check out the damage. As it turns out, Fang and I now share a room. They blew up the wall between our rooms. Yeesh.

"On the bright side, I won't have to sneak into your room anymore."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fang." I say, rolling my eyes. "That reminds me, should we just hold a Flock meeting to tell the kids? You know, about us?"

"That's not a bad idea, I'll tell them to meet us in the kitchen." Fang replies. How am I going to explain this to the kids? Will they hate us? Will they tease us? I only have an answer for the last question, duh they will. Oh well, time to get to the kitchen!

"Max, why are we having a Flock meeting? Are you expiring?!" Gazzy asked his face filled with worry.

"No Gaz, this is good news." okay, deep breath, "Fang and I are dating!" I wait for their reaction, nervous. They all start laughing. Of course they do. Yipee.

"You thought we didn't know that!" Iggy says between laughs, "Angel told us after you guys kissed for the first time!" He says, now turning red from laughter.

"Well cool. Meeting over, I guess." Said Fang looking confused.

"Wait, the meeting isn't over yet!" I exclaimed, "You guys know how Total and the other dogs **(anyone know how to spell their names?)** are staying at my mom's house?" They all nodded, "Well I was thinking that _maybe_ we could go visit them, my mom, and Ella." I say putting an emphasis on maybe.

"Oh could we please!" Nudge says before saying something else about needing to see another girl with good fashion sense.

"Yay! We're going to see Total, we're going to see Total!" Angel chants.

"I guess it's settled then! We are going to the Martinez household!"

 **How did you like it? Anything you didn't like? Any suggestions? Anyone know the spelling for the rest of the dogs in this book? Tell me in the comments section!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiii! I wanted to start off by thanking the guest reader that gave me the spelling for Magnolia and Akila! For some weird reason I couldn't find them in my books. Also I just learned how to preview my writing, and I learned that it is all REALLY SHORT. Sorry about that! Now, I will try to post longer chapters, but I won't be able to post as often. On that note, happy reading!**

Ella POV **(Yay, someone other than Max!)**

The second I hop off the bus from High School, and walk through the door, Total, Akila, and Magnolia come to greet me.

"Ella! The Flock is coming to visit! They better bring the ladies and I some bacon." Total says, looking at me with tiny wings flapping. My reaction is a very simple three step process. First I run to my mom to check if Total is right, next I squeal, third, I turn to Total with a confused look.

"What's wrong with the bacon I got you?" I ask.

"I ate it already." Total says as Akila barks. I roll my eyes, and turn to mom,

"When are they coming?"

"I don't know sweetie. All I know is that they are on there way. Do you want to order out tonight, or would you like me to make dinner?" Mom replies.

"Can we get pizza? Pleeaassee?" I beg.

"Sure, Ella please go clean your room before Max, and the others arrive."

"Okay." I head upstairs to clean up, and I start thinking about the members of the Flock. Max, my badass half-sister, Fang who by now better be dating Max! I swear I caught them ogling each other three hundred fifty two times, in one day! There's also Angel, super cute, but last time we saw each other she mind controlled me into doing the chicken dance. Nudge, the super-talker, I bet I couldn't beat her in a speed talking competition if I tried! Then there is Gazzy, who I have learned to ALWAYS stand upwind from, and his partner in crime, Iggy. How can I explain Iggy? He's tall, skinny, like the others, but he's funny, and smart, and- I laugh to myself, I am starting to sound like Nudge! Well yeah, there's Iggy. I shake my head, and continue with my cleaning. The doorbell rings, and I rush to get it. Don't want our pizza getting cold! I open the door, but no one is there. Hmm… that's odd.

"BOO!" The Flock screams as the jump out of their hiding spots!

"AHH!" I scream, and then burst into laughter. They all pile in through the door, hugging mom, the dogs, and me, all of them trying to talk at once. The loudest of all, is of course, you guessed it, Nudge. I say hi to Max first. Then Fang, who was yet again, staring at Max! Seriously, they are starting to get predictable! Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all tackle me at once, and I fall onto the ground. I blink for a second, then see a hand held out, reaching for mine. I grab it, and the next thing I know, I am breathless in Iggy's strong embrace. Have you ever had one of those really awkward moments where you are so close to someone's face that you could kiss them? Well folks, that's what happened. I bet you won't be able to guess who pulled away first! Me.

Max POV **(sorry guys;p)**

After our little greeting was over, I pulled Fang aside, and asked him, "Was it just me, or did Iggy look like he was about to kiss Ella?! That is not right, they are...uh...nevermind I guess it's fine." I say looking defeated. Fang shrugs and pulls me back into the other room as mom assigns rooms.

"Iggy, Fang, you two will share the room that Iggy and Gazzy normally sleep in-"

"Does that mean I get my own room?!" Gazzy says, his still not there eyebrows reaching his hairline.

"As I was saying," mom continues, "Gazzy gets Fangs room, so this way nobody will have to worry about his, err, stinky situation at night." I roll my eyes, "Max you are by yourself, and you two are together." mom says as she points her fingers at Angel and Nudge.

"Why do I have to share a room with Angel when Max and Gazzy get their own rooms? Being a middle child is sooo not fair! I mean think of all the times the oldest three have gotten what they want, and Angel, and Gazzy, and even Total get things that I don't and I me-" Nudge exclaimes.

"Nudge, sweetie, I am sure you get things they don't too. Like, um, guys help me out here." mom stammers.

"You have a great fashion sense?" I say just trying to end the conversation.

"You're right, I do! Haha, I have fashion sense, and you don't!" Nudge teases.

"Come on guys! Let's go play with Total, Akila, and Magnolia!" Angel cheers, glad that Nudge is happy. The three youngest run off and Iggy and Ella head to the kitchen to talk about some cooking thing probably. I look on the shelves to find a board game, or something that we could all do together after dinner. The only game that I can find, however, is _Twister_. I sigh, and walk towards the kitchen as Iggy calls us for dinner.

*****************************************BORING DINNER CONVERSATIONS**********************

"Guys do you want to play _Twister_?" I ask hoping that I can sit out in order to avoid awkward moments.

"Okay, Max, Fang, Iggy, and Ella are the last people in, the game is getting small!" Nudge says, her motormouth being used as an announcer.

"Right hand on red!" Gazzy says imitating Angel's voice.

"Heeyyy!" Angel whines. It happens in slow motion, my right hand hits Fang's has we both reach for the red dot, a jolt of electricity makes it's way up my arm, and to my face, filling it with color. Is that the worst of it? Noooo, It can't be that simple right? Ugh, my life! Fang falls, making me slip, and knock into Ella, who falls on top of Iggy. By the end of it we all are _very_ red in the face. We stack fists, and head to our rooms.

 **Did you like it? Any suggestions? Corrections? I'm sorry, I know it is not long, however it is longer than what I normally post. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So this is my first, and hopefully only author's note! I am so appreciative of all of the views my Fanfic has been getting, and I hope those who have been reading it like it. The main reason I am writing this AN is because I am stumped. I feel that while I have not been intentionally copying ideas, I feel that I have read so many Fanfics myself that I have started to write the same, or a similar plot as other Fanfic writers. If I am correct, and this is true, then I know what all of you think when you log on to read my story, "** Why would I read this Fanfic when I could read a similar one with better jokes, grammar, spelling, and with more frequent updates?! **" This is something I want to change! If you are still reading this right now (if not, I don't blame you. I wouldn't be either.) PLEASE comment something you haven't seen before, something you have and would like to see again, a joke, a piece of dialog, whatever you want! I promise that I will give you FULL CREDIT for what you give me if I use it! If you don't like this Fan fiction then tell me what you would like! As of right now, March 6th, 2018, this Fanfic has a grand total of 204 views. This is 204 people that can direct what I am writing! 204 people that have the power to change this Fan fiction and others that I write, or will write. I bet you that in a month, maybe two, from now at least 50 people will have seen this author's note, and I bet you that out of those 50 only a mere 10 will think about commenting, and out of these 10 I will be lucky, oh so lucky, if maybe one of them comments, even if it is to say that I suck. For those very few that are still reading, thank you very much for reading this terribly long author's note! I hope you have a lovely day!**

 **From,**

 **a** ** _Maximum Ride_** **fan**


End file.
